prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Makoto Ikeda/Quotes
List of quotes made by Makoto Ikeda. General *'Meeting (Anime)': "Hello, I'm Ikeda Makoto!" *'Christmas Eve Wish': "What do I wish for? Some apples? Maybe a candy house?♥ . . . But really, I want everyone to have enough food to eat, ya know?" *'When receiving a Valentine's Day Gift': "Yay! Thank you! It looks very tasty.♥" * Winning a Contest: "You're so COOOL, ! Congratulations on winning the ! ♫" *'Talk to much': "What are you doing around town? Shopping, perhaps?♪" *'When her Team Meter Point reaches 100%': "I hope we have many, many, many, many, many, many, many, MANY friends yet to make! Even when we're old geezers!" *'Christmas Eve Dialogue': "Oops! Sorry I'm late. The weather is great!♫ It's so cold . . . But that means there's lots of warm food to eat, right?♫ I'm cold, so I'm going to snuggle with you.♫ Whoa! A shooting star! I wonder if the sky will ever run out of them. Did you make a wish? What? You didn't? Why not? I want to stay, but it's getting late. Thanks for coming tonight.♫ We should be this again next year.♫" Christmas Dialogue Play in the morning of 25 December between 09:02 - 09:03 and Hiroko will greet the player outside. "Good morning♪ . Listen, this is Christmas Day! I wanted to invite you! Will you join me?" *'Yes' "Cook up something yum-yum-riffic for me! See ya at 18:00!♪" *'No' "W-what? Okay, I might invite someone else." Meeting Makoto in Angel Simulator ???: "Oh, that won't do at all! Start over!" ???: "Oh, Dad... you're too hard on me..." ???: "Are you the newcomer? Sorry you had to see that. I'm Ikeda Kento, the owner here. Nice to meet you." (Knut Vestergaard in English version) ???: "I'm Ikeda Makoto! I'm being worked as a shop employee! Actually, being more drilled is more like it..." (Margaret Vestergaard in English version) ???: "I'm Ikeda Harune, Makoto's mother." (Isabelle Vestergaard in English) ???: "I'm Ikeda Rumi, Makoto's sister!" (Jena Vestergaard in English) -------- Makoto / Margaret: "____, huh? Nice to meet you!♫" Mrs. Ikeda / Mrs. Vestergaard: "Lately, the stove's fire has been weak... It's impossible to cook anything decent." Mr. Ikeda / Mr. Vestergaard: "Yeah, and we can't get good raw ingredients..." Rumi / Jena: "But everything will be back to normal soon enough! Just wait!" Makoto / Margaret: "Here's a welcoming present. Eat it when you're hungry." Player: *Got Apple Cake!* Game Greetings *Meeting: "It's nice to meet you, ! I'm Ikeda Makoto, from Denmark. I'll do my very best, so let's make our dreams come true together. I'm in your hands!" *Morning: "Good morning.♪ How's work? Remember to eat lunch when you work out!♥" *Afternoon: "You tired out really fast when you're hungry. You'll collapse if you're not careful. Make sure you've got plenty to eat!♪" *Evening: "It's already evening... Mio's all into reading, and Haruka loves to decorating! So why do I love to EAT, then?!" *Night: "No matter how hot it gets, or even if I get sick, I never lose my appetite! But when I think about you, , I can't eat! What's going on?!" Gift Lines *Favorite Gift: "Huh, a gift?! Wow! I love it! This is great! Thanks. ♥" *Loved Gift: "Wow! This is great! I love it. ♥ I just love it! Thank you. ♫" *Liked Gift: "Yay! Thanks!♪" *Disliked Gift: "For me? Uh, I don't really like it." *Hated Gift: "I hate this." Seasonal Quotes *Early Spring: "A lot of delicious fruits grow in Spring! This season is great!♫" *Late Spring: "Flowers are nice, but I prefer fruits that you can cook delicious dishes with! ♥" *Early Summer: "Summer's finally here!♥ Wish there is a beach, so I can learn how to swim!" *Late Summer: "I never let the summer heat get to me. I just scarf down all the ice cream my body can handle!" *Early Autumn: "The air in Autumn makes everything taste better! I just can't get enough apple cake!☆" *Late Autumn: "Soon, apples won't be in season anymore. I'm gonna eat it until it comes out of my ears!" *Early Winter: "The body packs on extra fat when it's cold. I gotta be careful!" *Late Winter: "This year is about to end. I ate everything the seasons had to offer, so I regret 'nothing'!" Weather Lines *Sunny: "It's exciting to be sunny! I'm gonna turn our shop's business around!♪" *Cloudy: "I never get tired of watching the clouds in the sky. There are all kinds of shapes!♥" *Rainy: "I hate rain! It makes food go bad faster!" *Snowy: "For some reason, snow looks so tasty.♪ ...And that's 'cuz it IS!" *Typhoon: "Since I'm stuck inside on typhoon days, I finished eating for no reason!♪" *Blizzard: "A long time ago, I poured syrup on snow and ate it. I get sick and my mother scolded me, but I don't know why..." Festival Lines *Christmas: "Time for some Christmas traditions!♪ It’s so relaxing, but it makes my tummy GROWL!♥" *Christmas Eve: "Oh, I can't wait to wish for sweet desserts tonight!" *Cooking Contest: "I entered Danish pastry into the contest! But my mom said my secret seasonings aren't so secret!" *Fashion Contest: "I don't why we are here, but the dress looks so pretty!" *Music Festival: "The festival today was so sweet... hehe." *New Year's Eve: "Tonight is the New Year's Eve. Another year of cooking for me . . . Well, I'll get better next year! Like what they call "due" or something!" *New Year's Day: "Today is the beginning of month!♪ Maybe it’s because it's at evening, but it makes a pretty romantic dinner!♥" *Ohanami (Flower Viewing) Festival: "I get so excited during the Flower Viewing Festival!♪ Too bad I can't eat the flowers!♥" *Summer Festival: "Tonight is Summer Festival!♫ But where is my traditional clothing?!" *Valentine's Day: "Everyone gives cakes in a show of thanks!♫ I can't wait to enter different kinds of chocolates!♪" Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns Quotes